Seulement toi
by Naaa
Summary: Il etait là ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : J'aurais préféré qu'elle ait tort**

- **Il t'a sauvé la vie !**

_Je me retournais pour lui faire face n'étant pas sur de bien avoir compris._

- **Tu…, **_ma voix était hésitante._

**- Il t'a sauvé la vie ! Il a risqué sa vie pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui à bien pu se passer sur ce toit mais lorsque tu as eu besoin de lui, il à répondu présent. **

_J'allais protester mais elle m'interrompit d'un geste._

**- Il a fait ça pour toi, malgré les risques. Tu lui a menti, tu nous à menti, **_à présent elle hurlait__**, **_**tu t'es fichu de lui durant tout ce temps. Il n'est pas responsable de la mort de l'officier Rivkin. Il n'a fait que se défendre quoi que tu en penses. Ce n'est pas un assassin c'est une homme qui a voulu sauver sa peau et la tienne par la même occasion. On t'as cru morte, **_ajouta-t-elle le regard triste et la voix tremblante_, **on t'a cru morte mais lui, il à crut en toi, il a crut en ta volonté de vivre. Il savait que tu n'avais pas capitulé aussi facilement. Il a tout fait pour te retrouver, quand bien même tu aurais été morte il aurait vengé ton décès. Tu n'as jamais su le connaitre à sa juste valeur. Il a voulu t'aider, il a voulu te connaitre et toi, **_dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, _**toi tu as voulu le tuer ! **

_Cette révélation sonnait comme le glas de cette conversation et je tournais des talons pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Pourtant une fois entrée à l'intérieur et avant que la porte ne se referme j'eu le temps d'entendre ce qu'elle chuchotais._

- **Et si l'inverse s'était produit ? Et si Tony était mort ? **

_Un sentiment de colère et de tristesse m'envahit et je me laissais glisser contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt._


	2. Chapitre 2

Une suite que je publie maintenant car je vais m'absenter durant un mois à partit du 10 décembre pour ne revenir que le 3 janvier. Cependant, je pars dés le 7 janvier m'installer au Canada et je n'aurais pas toujours accès à internet donc… Pour le moment je suis en avance sur l'histoire, j'ai déjà écris 13 chapitres et je pense la clôturer très bientôt car j'arrive au bout du « problème ».

Rassurez-vous, cette fiction se terminera avant mon déménagement. Je suis de celle qui n'aime pas attendre trop longtemps lorsque je suis pleinement rentré dans une histoire alors même si la patience est une qualité, je ne compte pas l'être ! Car si vous aimez lire ce que j'écris, moi j'aime lire ce que vous me répondez !

Attention, changement de décor…

**Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources**

_Si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais quitté cette hôtel dans lequel il résidait mais mon père me l'avait interdit à moins de vouloir revenir chez lui. Hors de question de rejoindre l'endroit où j'avais vécu avec cette famille qui m'avait tant fait souffrir. Plutôt me refugier ici. _

_Apres une journée éreintante à chercher un accord entre Israël et les Etats-Unis, tout le monde avait finit par obtenir gain de cause et j'avais décidé de rentrer me reposer. Une fois arrivée au deuxième étage je me précipitais vers ma chambre d'hôtel mais tombais nez à nez avec lui._

_- _**Je suis venue te donner le rapport final du légiste du Mossad et celui du NCIS.**

_Je lui arrachais littéralement les papiers des mains et lui lançais un regard des plus équivoque. S'il tenait à la vie, partir tout de suite serait la meilleure solution pour lui. Avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il partit et je rentrais dans ma chambre à mon tour. Furieuse d'avoir eu à faire à lui, je rejoignais la salle de bain, délaissais mes vêtements sur le sol et faisait couler l'eau brulante sur moi. J'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place._

_ *_

_J'avais décidé de le lire parce que c'était l'unique façon d'expier toute cette haine accumulée. Tout le contraire se produisit et je me retrouvais à courir dans les couloirs cherchant son numéro de chambre. Une fois arrivée, je frappais trois coups violent sur sa porte et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, j'ouvrai la porte à la volée et le cherchais du regard. Il était assis nonchalamment sur son fauteuil et lisait un dossier. Je me hâtais vers lui et lui balançais mon rapport en plein visage !_

_- _**Tout ça c'est des conneries et rien de plus. Tu l'as tué et jamais tu ne pourras le nier,**_ hurlais-je._

_- _**Le nier ?, **_répondit-il en se levant face à moi. _**Nier quoi hein ? Que je n'ai fais que me défendre ? La vérité c'est que ton fiancé était un assassin qui avait trahi le Mossad et Israël. **

**- Tu ne sais rien de lui.**

**- J'en sais assez pour savoir qu'il s'est servit de toi comme tu l'as fais avec moi depuis le début. Ne viens pas me balancer tes accusations en pleine figure alors que je n'ai fais que me défendre. Tu n'étais pas là pour juger, tu n'étais pas là pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**- Et c'est toi que je suis censé croire ? Pourquoi toi et pas lui ?**

**- Celui qui survit est toujours coupable hein ?!**

**- Dans ton cas, oui !, **_dis-je fermement._

_- _**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis en tort ? **

**- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

**- Tu ne sais rien.**

**- Je ne sais rien ?, **_dis-je en haussant encore plus le ton. _**J'aurais du te tuer pour ça, **_ajoutais-je en m'approchant de lui dangereusement._

_- _**Tu en a eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises et ce matin même sur le toit tu aurais pu le faire si aisément. Pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait…**

**- Il n'est pas trop tard, **_répondis-je la main sur mon holster. _

_Je ne quittais pas mes yeux des siens. Ne pas lâcher prise pour lui faire comprendre que je le haïssais et que s'il était encore en vie c'était tout simplement parce que je l'avais décidé. Apparemment lui non plus ne voulais pas flancher puisqu'il ne baissa pas son regard une seule seconde. _

_Il l'avait tué, il l'avait abattu dans mon immeuble, chez moi. Il avait tué l'homme qui partageait ma vie depuis plusieurs mois. Il l'avait tué et je me ruais sur lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser auquel il répondit ardemment déversant toute la haine qui nous envahissait. Demain il ne serait plus là et j'avais besoin qu'il sache que je le détestais et que cette rage qui me submergeais lui était totalement dévouée. _

_Je m'accrochais à lui comme un meurtrier à sa victime. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que je souffrais. Je retirais à la hâte son t-shirt et m'agrippais à son dos avec mes ongles. Tony me bouscula jusqu'à son lit et je mordais sa lèvre inferieur jusqu'à la faire saigner. Il retira mon haut et se laissa tomber sur moi. Mon souffle devint rapidement incontrôlable et je sombrais dans l'extase du plaisir sexuelle._

Publication du chapitre 3 : Le 7 décembre 2009… N'oubliez pas les reviews


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix !**

_Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin là, j'étais nue contre lui. Des griffures sur son torse et quelques habits en lambeaux témoignaient de la violence de notre nuit. Je me détachais de lui, enfilais les quelques vêtements qui avaient survécu et partie rejoindre ma chambre d'hôtel. Cette attirance sexuelle qui régnait entre nous depuis quatre ans avait été consommée cette nuit. Je ne regrettais en rien ce qui venait de se passer, ayant la sensation que cet acte était utile à ma reconstruction. Je me préparais rapidement et partie rejoindre le QG du Mossad. Il était sept heures._

_- _**Je vous attendais pour six heures, **_dit-il durement._

_- _**Je suis désolée directeur mais j'ai été retenu, **_répondis-je sur de moi. _**Je suis là désormais alors nous pouvons commencer.**

_- _**Bien !**

_Je suivais mon père dans la salle de conférence et rejoignis certains officiers du Mossad. Uniquement des hommes, j'étais la seule femme. Je prenais place au fond de la salle comme j'avais eu l'habitude de le faire il y'a encore quelques années et attendait patiemment que mon père donne ses instructions. S'il y'a encore quelques jours j'étais un agent du NCIS, aujourd'hui je redevenais un officier du MOSSAD. La tueuse qui avait voulu disparaitre renaissait de ses cendres pour le plus grand bonheur du directeur. Mon père !_

_- _**L'opération « tornade » prendra effet dans trois semaines le temps de vous briefez un maximum. Je veux une entière discrétion sur cette affaire plus qu'aucune autre. Comme vous le savez, l'officier Rivkin en était le commanditaire et c'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour la réussite de cette mission. Officier David, **_je tournais mon regard en sa direction_**, désormais c'est votre mission. **_Puis, tournant son regard sur la salle au complet il ajouta_**, c'est à l'officier David que vous devrez rendre des comptes. Vous pouvez disposer !**

_Sachant pertinemment que cet ordre ne m'était pas destiné je restais assise sur ma chaise et attendais que tous les officiers soient sortis. Quelques instants plus tard, il se dirigea vers moi._

_- _**Ravi de te revoir parmi nous.**

**- Toda, **_répondis-je simplement cachant la dureté de ma voix._

_- _**Les agents du NCIS repartent à Washington dans une heure et après ça tu pourras enfin redevenir toi-même. Je t'ai loué un appartement dans le centre de Tel-Aviv, tu y seras très bien en attendant ton départ pour la mission. Apres ça, tu seras libre d'en choisir un par toi-même… Prés d'ici naturellement.**

**- Bien, **_ajoutais-je en hochant la tête. _**Puis-je y aller ? J'ai besoin de m'entrainer.**

**- Bien sur.**

_Je quittais la pièce et partit rejoindre une des salles d'entrainement du MOSSAD. J'avais besoin de me défouler afin de faire surgir la tueuse qui m'habitait. C'était le seul moyen de me dire que j'avais fait le bon choix ! Je me changeais rapidement enfilant un jogging et un débardeur et pénétrais sur le ring. Quelques secondes après, un officier vint me rejoindre et je lui brisais la mâchoire en un coup. _

_- _**Au MOSSAD, on ne tombe jamais. Si par malheur vous tombez, alors vous devez vous relevez et faire face à l'adversité sinon… Vous êtes mort !**

_Il ne se releva pas et resta couché au sol, le visage ensanglanté. Je sortais du ring, claquais des doigts pour signaler un homme à terre et quittais la pièce pour me défouler autrement. A cette allure, je me dirigeais vers une salle de tire et vidais mon chargeur sur la cible. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais sur le toit de l'immeuble et observais l'avion en partance pour Washington survoler la ville. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient partit._

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous me mettez, ça me touche énormément. J'ai essayé de répondre à certaines mais étant nouvelle sur , je ne suis pas sur de bien les avoirs envoyés. Et puis pour les autres, comme vous n'êtes pas toujours identifiés, je ne peux pas vous répondre. En tout cas… Merci à tous !

Publication du chapitre 4 : Le 8 décembre 2009… N'oubliez pas les reviews


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Apprendre à tuer… De nouveaux !**

_Combats à main nue, désarmements, posages de bombe et j'en passe. Ils devaient tous en être capables et c'était mon rôle de tout contrôler. Pour cette mission mon père m'avait proposé une dizaine d'agents répondant à ces caractéristiques. Aujourd'hui je devais leur faire passer les tests nécessaires à l'élaboration du plan d'attaque. J'avais fait ça une partie de ma vie mais j'avais du reprendre les bases bien rapidement. C'est comme le vélo, ce genre de chose ne s'oubliait pas et j'avais repris la main en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour tuer quelqu'un._

_Je mis mon casque, enfourchais ma moto et partie en direction du MOSSAD. Il était temps que les choses sérieuses commencent._

_- _**Shalom, **_dis-je avant qu'ils ne me répondent par un hochement de tête. _**Messieurs je compte sur vous pour me donner le meilleur de vous-même. La faiblesse, la peur, l'anxiété tout ça n'existe pas. Si à un moment ou un autre vous la ressentez alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas digne de travailler au MOSSAD. Pas de pitié pour les faibles alors que la partie commence.**

_Immédiatement et sans que je n'ai eu besoin de leur dire chacun pris place. Sur le ring, sur le tatami, dans la salle de tire et partout ailleurs les agents s'activaient à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Je les observais à l'affut de la moindre faille, du moindre signe de faiblesse. Tous étaient filmés par sécurité mais aussi pour que mon œil aguerrit n'échappe à rien. _

**- Un officier du MOSSAD, n'hurle pas de douleur, il à beaucoup trop de dignité pour ça. Il garde la tête haute même au fond du gouffre. **_Je passais dans les allées tout en parlant à voix haute pour qu'ils m'entendent tous. _**Il se bat jusqu'au bout et ne lâche rien. Ne pensez à rien d'autre que votre objectif. Pointer, viser, enclencher et tirer !**

_A la fin de la matinée j'eus la surprise de constater qu'en mon absence les choses avaient relativement évolués. Lorsque j'étais partie il y'a de ça quatre ans, la discipline n'était pas aussi stricte et certains auraient abandonnés dés la première heure malgré plusieurs années de service. Mais cette mission n'était pas comme les autres. La reconnaissance, l'appât du gain et la fierté d'avoir terminé une mission en hommage à un agent tué. Le choix allait se faire difficilement et nul doute qu'il y aurait de la casse. Peu importe, je détenais le pouvoir !_

_En début d'après-midi, les tests reprirent et je du affronter certains officiers. J'avais repris l'entrainement du MOSSAD depuis seulement quelques jours mais je les terrassais tous un par un non sans mal pour certains. Ils étaient forts, entrainés, sans cœur ! Tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire ce métier._

_- _**Je ne suis pas ici pour rigoler, ni pour m'amuser. J'ai besoin d'une équipe sur qui je peux compter. Vous devez être au maximum de vos capacités. Il n'y a pas de place pour les trouillards ici ! Je suis dur avec vous, mais lorsque vous vous retrouverez face à l'ennemie, vous me trouverez tout à coup bien douce en comparaison. Vous aurez les résultats de vos tests demain matin à la première heure. Profitez de votre nuit pour remettre votre avenir au MOSSAD en question, **_dis-je plus durement avant de tourner les talons._

_Je descendais les escaliers en courant, passais mon badge devant le décodeur, tapais le code pour sortir du bâtiment et rejoignis le parking. Une fois arrivée, j'enfourchais de nouveau ma moto sans mettre mon casque cette fois ci et partie à toute vitesse._

Publication du chapitre 5 : Le 9 décembre 2009… N'oubliez pas les reviews


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Submergée par tous ces souvenirs **

_Depuis que j'étais revenue, j'avais opté pour une moto. Une façon d'oublier mes années passées aux Etats-Unis où j'avais conduit une voiture. Ma mini rouge ! _

_Une fois arrivée chez moi, je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre et me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Les jours s'écoulaient sans que je ne m'en rendisse compte. J'étais submergée de travail ce qui m'empêchait de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie ces dernières semaines. Une fois de plus j'ouvris ma boite mail et trouvai une ribambelle de messages en provenance directe de Washington. Abby ! Je n'avais pas pris la peine de lui dire au revoir et ne l'avais pas non plus prévenue que désormais je ne reviendrais plus. Dans ses messages elle me suppliait de revenir ou bien elle « tentait » de m'insulter, une façon selon elle de me mettre en colère pour que je revinsse avec l'envie de la tuer. Abby n'était pas de celles qu'on avait envie de tuer ! Certains l'étaient, mais elle, non._

_Mcgee ne m'avait pas envoyé de mail mais parfois, il me glissait quelques mots à la fin de ceux d'Abby. Je n'y répondais jamais mais j'étais sûre qu'elle savait que je les lisais et qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirais par lui répondre quelques paroles tout au plus. Il avait toujours su se faire discret ne me posant aucune question sur ma vie privée. Un petit génie tout comme Abby, me dis-je en souriant faiblement._

_Et puis il y avait Gibbs, le seul capable de m'effrayer quelque peu. Non, je rectifie, le seul capable de me tuer en un regard ! J'avais fini par le considérer comme un père pour moi. Je savais qu'au moindre problème il accourrait allant jusqu'à violer toutes les lois des Etats-Unis et du monde entier. Ça ne le gênait pas, au contraire je crois plutôt que ça l'encourageait à continuer. Vivre dans le pêché et dans toute forme d'interdit lui faisait grimper l'adrénaline en flèche. On avait au moins un point commun !_

_Agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo. Le premier à avoir su me faire sourire. Le premier à avoir su me faire souffrir en quatre ans là bas. Le chaos, la rage, la douleur, la joie, la peine, avec lui j'étais passée par toutes sortes d'émotions. Je n'aurais pas du, parce qu'un officier du MOSSAD ne doit pas ressentir d'émotion. Il doit combattre toute sorte de sentiment peu importe la souffrance que cela cause. De toute façon tout était contradictoire. Avec lui j'avais vécu une vie en accélérée. La rencontre, la connaissance mutuelle, les rires, les disputes, la trahison, la haine… La mort ! _

_J'aurais du appuyer, j'aurais du tirer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! _

_Je repris mes dossiers de la journée que j'avais délaissés quelques instants et tachai de faire le bon choix. Après plusieurs heures de débats intérieurs je me décidai enfin et ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin que je me couchais pour quelques heures de sommeil._

_Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque je partis faire mon jogging matinal. Si à Washington j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire dans le parc situé juste à coté de chez moi, ici je le faisais sur le parcours longeant la plage. Un paysage différent et une ambition différente. Là bas, je courrais par plaisir. Ici, je courrais par obligation ! Un bon officier du MOSSAD s'entraine chaque jour jusqu'à devenir le meilleur._

_A six heures du matin, j'affichai enfin les résultats des tests aux yeux de tous. Si certains furent surpris, d'autres au contraire firent comme si le choix était évident. Après quelques minutes, je leur ordonnai de me suivre dans une salle à l'écart et leur expliquai cette fois-__**ci**__ la mission dans les moindres détails. Durant les deux prochaines semaines nous allions nous entrainer et collecter le maximum d'information pour la réussite de cette mission._

_- _**Inutile de vous dire que le sommeil ne sera pas de mise. J'en vois un somnoler et c'est la porte ! Dans exactement deux semaines, nous prendrons la route pour la **Somalie où se** trouve la cellule terroriste que nous voulons faire sauter. **

_A partir de ce moment là, les entrainements commencèrent et s'intensifièrent à mesure que le temps passait. Toujours plus dure avec eux, j'étais. Ils ne devaient pas échouer, car une erreur de leur part les conduirait à la mort. Si mon père se fichait du nombre d'hommes mourant sur le terrain, moi non ! J'en avais déjà perdus bien assez et voulais réussir cette mission dans les meilleures conditions possibles._

_Un jour avant le départ je préparai mon sac en vitesse et vérifiai que tous les membres de l'équipe étaient opérationnels. L'avion prit son envol et après quelques heures, il se posa dans un petit aéroport de Djibouti. Le restant du voyage s'effectuerait par bateau, les frontières Somaliennes étant beaucoup trop surveillées. Inutile de se faire repérer._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Garder la tête haute et faire comme **si** tout allait bien**

_La porte de l'ascenseur se rouvrit et je me reconstituai rapidement un visage de circonstance. Un regard en direction de son bureau m'indiqua qu'il n'était plus là. Je jetai un œil à Mcgee et le vis taper énergiquement sur son clavier._

_Depuis mon retour ici, il y a de ça quatre semaines, j'avais pris l'habitude d'éviter Tony tout autant qu'il m'évitait. Quatre mois que Mickael était mort, quatre mois qu'il l'avait tué. Quatre mois de souffrance et de peine. _

_- _**Ziva, Mcgee on a un mort à Bethesda, où est Dinozzo ?**_, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort._

_- _**Euh…, **_fut la seule réponse du bleu._

_- _**Ziva ? **

**- Je ne sais pas où il est !**

_Il y____a encore quelques temps, je l'aurais sans doute défendu, mais ce temps était révolu. Gibbs n'attendit pas plus longtemps et nous partîmes sans Tony mener l'enquête. On aurait sans doute entendu une mouche voler si le bruit du moteur n'avait pas été aussi accablant. Le calme plat régnait dans l'habitacle et je fus ravie de mon retour à la réalité lorsque Gibbs se gara enfin sur la scène du crime. _

_Un marine mort d'une balle en pleine tête. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique en somme. L'affaire fut réglée en seulement quelques jours. Quelques jours durant lesquels Tony n'était pas revenu ! _

_Gibbs avait donné l'ordre à tout le monde de ne pas chercher à savoir où il était. Si Abby avait bien été tentée de contourner l'autorité de Gibbs ce ne fut pas mon cas. Malgré tout, lorsque le soir je rentrai chez moi, j'avais la réelle sensation qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Cet hôtel où j'avais élu domicile me rappelait fortement une période de ma vie. Cette fameuse mission sous couverture quelques mois après mon arrivée au NCIS. Si au début je crus que cette personne qui manquait tant à mon quotidien était Mickael je dus rapidement me rendre à l'évidence : l'unique personne qui manquait à ma vie était Tony. Cette réalité fut difficile à admettre !_

_C'est comme ça qu'après une semaine sans nouvelle je décidai de frapper à sa porte étant quasiment sûre qu'il n'avait pas quitté la ville._

_- _**Bonsoir, **_dis-je simplement._

_- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- J'avais besoin de te parler !**

_Il ne répondit pas à mon affirmation et me laissa entrer chez lui non sans avoir soufflé de désespoir. Rien n'avait changé hormis l'homme qui m'avait ouvert la porte. Un canapé d'angle trônait au centre du salon qui se prolongeait sur une bibliothèque dont le contenu m'avait toujours étonnée. Un mur complet avait été aménagé en étagère de façon à constituer la vidéothèque de Tony. Une pizza posée sur la table basse du salon me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes culinaires. Néanmoins, je ne m'attardai pas sur ça et reposai mon regard sur lui lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir face à moi. Un instant après, je me rendis compte qu'il portait un large bandage sur le bras droit. Ma curiosité se fit oppressante._

_- _**Tu es blessé ?**

_- _**Rien qu'une égratignure**_, répondit-il après quelques secondes. _**Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venue pour me parler de ma santé.**

**- Effectivement**, _rétorquai-je piquée au vif par sa façon de me parler._

Suis-je sadique ? Je vous laisse en plan alors que la fameuse scène « confidence sur canapé » est enfin arrivée. Le prochain chapitre sera… Comment dire ?... Hum, je me tâte pour vous en dire plus. Allez je me lance et je vous donne des maintenant le titre du chapitre 7.

**Retour en enfer !**

Vous voulez le chapitre 7 ? Moi je veux des reviews alors à vos claviers…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Retour en enfer !**

_- _**Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur le NCIS !**

_Une fois de plus, je refusai de répondre et son poing vint s'abattre sur mon ventre. Je me pliai de douleur mais refusai de capituler. Après deux mois et demi de captivité, je n'étais toujours pas prête à abdiquer. Hors de question ! Plutôt mourir battue que mourir en lâche._

_Arrivés à Djibouti, un cargo de marchandise nous attendait. Un officier du MOSSAD était déjà dans la place. Nous allions devoir faire en sorte de pactiser avec des arabes. Pas un problème en soit mais la haine que nos peuples se vouait n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Si personnellement je n'avais rien contre eux, j'espérais que le contraire se produirait. _

_Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que certains membres de l'équipage découvrissent notre couverture. J'avais espéré ne perdre aucun homme mais tous avaient capitulé hormis un ! L'équipage au complet avait été tué sous nos balles. Le cargo était plein d'armes illégales et c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à tirer. Nous étions montés dans un bateau à moteur de sauvetage et le cargo avait coulé avec mes hommes et l'équipage à l'intérieur. Deux rescapés sur une trentaine d'hommes embarqués. _

_Une fois arrivés sur le sol Somalien, j'avais ordonné à mon officier de rentrer au pays, que cette mission se ferait sans lui. J'étais désormais seule face à un groupe terroriste. J'avais volé une jeep sur le bord d'une route, récupéré un maximum d'armes et j'étais partie dans le désert Somalien. Je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue, le manque de courage ou la non vigilance qui me fit perdre pied mais après deux jours de route, je me faisais capturer par ceux que Mickael avait pistés durant des mois._

_Je m'étais fait prendre comme une bleue…_

_Depuis maintenant deux mois et demi, Saleem me torturait cherchant en vain à ce que je lui dise ce qu'il attendait de moi. Néanmoins je ne capitulais pas. J'avais cru mourir à de nombreuses reprises, mais le pire s'était produit il y'a un mois de ça lorsque je l'avais senti mourir. Une douleur indescriptible s'était emparée de moi, une douleur qui m'avait fait mourir de l'intérieur._

_- _**Tu ne veux rien dire ? Parfait ! Alors peut être que face à lui tu nous en diras plus.**

_Je ne compris pas du tout ou il voulait en venir mais il me détacha de la chaise non sans me tenir fermement et mit un sac en toile sur mon visage. Je me __**levai**__ pour quitter la pièce, avançant à tâtons car peu sûre de l'endroit où il m'emmenait. _

_- _**Et bien je suis sûr, que vous avez énormément de choses à vous dire. Celui qui me dira tout sera épargné sinon… **_Et il retira le sac de mon visage._

_Je tombai de stupeur et de fatigue sur une chaise. Il était là, face à moi et je pus lire tout un tas d'émotions sur son visage. De la peur, de l'incompréhension, de la stupéfaction et… De la joie ?! Quelques secondes après, Saleem sortit de la pièce et je me retrouvai sans rien d'autre à dire que…_

_- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **_Mon ton était las._

**- J'ai décidé de prendre des vacances en Somalie, la brochure avait l'air pas mal.**

_En d'autres moments, j'aurais souri, j'aurais même pu rire mais là, non. Je le regardai toujours ahurie de sa présence ici. Il avait l'air d'avoir lui aussi été maltraité. Malgré tout, il gardait ce sourire enfantin qu'il avait toujours eu._

**- As-tu envie de te suicider ? **_dis-je après quelques minutes de silence pesant. _**Si ce n'est pas le cas alors pourquoi es tu venu ? Tu es conscient qu'il va te tuer, qu'il va nous tuer. Pourquoi es tu là ?**

**- Je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans toi, **_répondit-il simplement. _

_Je méditai cet aveu ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir mais finis par répondre._

_- _**Alors on mourra ensemble.**

**- Je ne vais pas mourir et toi non plus.**

**- Je suis prête à mourir, **_répondis-je en souriant tristement _**et rien ne pourra me sauver.**

**- Si ! J'ai un plan.**

**- Tu as un plan ? Tony ces types sont des terroristes et toi tu… **_J'étais presque énervée désormais._

**- J'ai un plan, **_redit-il simplement._

_Je cherchai quelque chose dans son regard qui aurait pu infirmer ses dires mais je ne trouvais que vérité. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait vraiment un plan ? _

_Quelques secondes après, Saleem entra de nouveau dans la pièce et lorsqu'il menaça Tony avec une arme mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui hurlai de tout arrêter. J'étais prête à capituler ! Saleem se dirigea vers moi et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tony intervint._

_- _**Vous ai-je déjà dit que mon patron était un sniper ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?,**_ dit-il en se dirigeant de nouveau vers Tony._

_J'étais perdue, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Un instant plus tard, Saleem tomba au sol mort d'une balle entre ses deux yeux. Mcgee qui était jusqu'à maintenant au sol, inconscient, se leva rapidement et vint détacher Tony. Un homme pénétra dans la pièce, prêt à tirer mais, l'arme que tenait Saleem dans sa main suffit à Tony pour l'abattre. _

_Ils me détachèrent et ne tenant plus sur mes jambes, je m'agrippai à eux comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma vie en dépendait ! Une fois sortie du bâtiment__**, **__je vis que Gibbs nous attendait au pied d'un hélicoptère prêt à décoller et nous grimpâmes à l'intérieur pour rejoindre le tarmac de l'aéroport de Mogadiscio, capitale Somalienne. Une fois montée à bord de l'avion, je sombrai dans l'inconscience épuisée de toutes ces épreuves._

J'ai préféré ne pas changer beaucoup de choses à la réalité parce que cet épisode m'a semblé si parfait que… vous voulez la suite ? Elle arrive bientôt…

Prochain chapitre :**Dans un piteux état et pourtant…**

A vous les reviews et encore merci !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Dans un piteux état et pourtant…**

_Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, je me réveillai et un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur de bord me fit comprendre que nous traversions l'Atlantique. Un peu plus loin dans l'avion j'aperçus Mcgee dormir ainsi que Gibbs. Si ce dernier dormait c'était qu'il était vraiment épuisé, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser en souriant mélancoliquement. Après quelques secondes, je tournai vivement la tête de l'autre coté pour apercevoir l'océan mais je tombais nez à nez face à lui. _

_Il dormait comme un bébé, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans doute faisait-il un doux rêve ?! En y regardant d'un peu plus prés, j'aperçu tout un tas d'ecchymoses recouvrant son visage et sa main gauche avait été bandée car ensanglantée. D'incroyables cernes ornaient ses yeux et je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis bien longtemps._

_Gibbs m'avait forcée à me faire soigner quelques blessures en grimpant dans l'hélicoptère et m'avait affirmé qu'une fois arrivée à Washington j'irais à l'hôpital pour plus d'examens. J'avais la peur au ventre qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une larme perla sur le coin de ma joue et je la rejetai d'un revers de main. Inutile de se montrer plus faible que je ne l'étais déjà._

_Après une heure de plus à somnoler, je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer faiblement et me tournai de nouveau vers lui. Il émergeait de son sommeil et fut quelque peu perdu en m'apercevant. Rapidement, il se leva comme il put et partit en direction du fond de l'avion. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un thermos et quelques gobelets. Après qu'il s'en fût servi un verre, je lui prenai le thermos pour boire à mon tour. J'avais la gorge en feu mais c'était la seule façon de reprendre mes esprits. Quelques secondes après je pris la parole. Ma voix était rauque._

- **De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu me retrouver, mon père, le MOSSAD et j'en passe il a fallu que ce soit toi. Pourquoi ?, **_ajoutais-je faiblement._

- **Hors de question de te laisser mourir !**

**- Oui mais pourquoi ?**

**- Ce serait beaucoup trop simple,** _dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de café._

- **Qu'est-ce qui serait beaucoup trop simple ?**

**- Te laisser mourir. Tu ne mourras pas en me croyant coupable d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis intentionnellement.** _Puis, voyant mon regard troublé il ajouta,_ **je ne suis ni un traitre, ni un assassin. Au fond de toi, tu en es pleinement consciente car si tu pensais le contraire tu m'aurais tué. Tu m'aurais abattu sans la moindre gène, comme tu l'as fait durant des années. Tu m'en veux,** _dit-il en_ _secouant la tète pour acquiescer lui-même ses paroles,_ **mais moi aussi je t'en veux !**

_Il tourna la tête vers le hublot pour me faire comprendre que c'était la fin de notre conversation. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là, l'homme que j'avais rencontré il y a quatre ans n'aurait jamais osé me défier. Peut être était-ce du au fait que je sois blessée et pas vraiment en état de me battre ?_ _Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que la possible amitié que nous avions partagés il y'a de ça quelques mois n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Pour lui, comme pour moi !_

_Il m'avait cherchée, il m'avait retrouvée, il m'avait sauvée… Plus rien ne serait comme avant !_

Pour tout ceux qui me demande s'il y'aura du Tiva par la suite et bien la réponse est oui ! Cependant, le Tiva ce développera encore plus dans la fanfiction suivante qui sera la suite de celle ci et qui est déjà en cours d'écriture. Là je développe surtout les retrouvailles et les règlements de compte mais reste à savoir qu'elle sera l'issue de cette fiction. Pas de panique je suis une adepte des Happy End !

En tout cas, encore merci pour vos reviews, je fais mon maximum pour ne pas perdre du temps à poster les chapitres. Pas simple quand on n'est pas chez soi ! A bientôt.

A vous les claviers


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : J'aurais du, mais il était trop tard**

_Deux jours avant notre départ en Somalie, chacun des agents choisis ainsi que moi fûmes obligés de passer une visite médicale. Officiellement cela avait pour but de prendre soin de notre santé, vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'une mauvaise grippe ne s'était pas attaquée à notre système immunitaire. Officieusement, c'était uniquement à but politique que cette visite médicale était obligatoire. Une façon de s'assurer que l'état Israélien n'envoyait pas ses agents au casse pipe. Cependant, personne ne prenait en compte les avis des médecins et je fus en tête de liste lorsqu'il s'agit d'ignorer leurs recommandations. _

_J'aurais du les écouter, j'aurais du capituler face à leurs arguments mais non ! Cela lui aura couté la vie… _

_Inspirer, expirer. Rien d'autre. Je me devais de garder mon calme face à eux. Ne pas flancher ! L'avion avait déjà atterri depuis plusieurs heures et j'étais assise sur un lit d'hôpital depuis maintenant deux heures. J'avais eu le droit à la fameuse radiographie, aux prises de sang en passant par toutes les étapes nécessaires à l'élaboration d'un check-up complet._

_- _**Fumez-vous ?**

**- Non !**

**- Est-ce que vous buvez ?**

_- _**Occasionnellement. Je n'ai pas bu depuis plusieurs mois si c'est-ce que vous voulez savoir.**

**- Prenez vous de la drogue.**

**- Non !**

_Toutes ces questions commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire un esclandre. Je repris possession de moi-même et continuai de répondre aux questions du médecin avec beaucoup de sérieux mais aussi beaucoup de lassitude._

_- _**Mademoiselle David, nous avons constaté la présence de quelques hormones de…**

**- Je l'ai perdu,**_ dis-je en le coupant malgré moi._

_- _**Vous…**

**- Je l'ai perdu,**_ répétai-je en sentant mes nerfs à rude épreuve._

_- _**C'est une interruption volontaire ou… ?**

**- Je l'ai perdu, **_hurlai-je. _**Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ?,**_ ajoutai-je l'air menaçante._

_- _**Si, bien sur, **_répondit-il l'air repentant. _**Je suis sincèrement désolé.**

_Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus. Un mois que cela s'était produit. Un mois déjà qu'il était parti, que je l'avais senti mourir… Cette douleur, cette peine, cette souffrance… Cette mort ! _

_Je ne crains rien, avais-je dis après qu'ils aient tentés de me mettre en garde. J'étais sûre de moi, sûre de mes capacités, sûre de mon équipe. J'étais sûre que cette affaire serait l'affaire de deux ou trois semaines tout au plus. J'y avais cru dur comme fer. Je serais rentrée au pays l'air de rien, j'aurais fais mes valises discrètement et je serais partie pour ne plus revenir. J'aurais fuis le MOSSAD, mon père, la guerre et la haine qui me consumait de l'intérieur. J'avais rêvé d'une vie meilleure pour nous…_

_J'avais menacé les médecins, leur interdisant de dire quoi que ce soit à mon père parce que j'étais sûre de moi. Et pourtant, j'aurais du les écouter…_

Je pense que tout le monde à compris, inutile d'en rajouter. Ziva à vécue un moment extrêmement difficile qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier alors croyez moi ce problème est loin d'être réglé !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer. A vous les claviers…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Faire face à la vérité !**

_- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- La vérité, **_répondis-je simplement._

_**Après**__ de longues minutes de silence, il reprit la parole._

_- _**Je savais que tu étais en vie. Le gargot avait coulé, de nombreux corps non identifiés avaient été repêchés mais j'étais sûr que tu n'en faisais pas partie. La vérité c'est que ton père a refusé d'envoyer une équipe à ta recherche. Il disait qu'un agent du MOSSAD ne capitulait jamais, qu'il s'en sortait toujours…**

_J'écoutais Tony avec attention. Il répétait exactement ce que j'avais dit à tous les agents que j'avais entrainés durant plusieurs semaines. Je n'avais jamais cru à ses conneries. On ne s'en sort pas toujours ! La preuve…_

_- _**Lorsqu'on lui a dit que le bateau sur lequel tu avais embarqué avait coulé, il nous a simplement répondu que dans ce cas là, tu l'avais déçu. Et puis un de tes coéquipiers est revenu en Israël et a dit à ton père que tu souhaitais continuer cette mission seule. Là, il nous a dit que finalement tu n'étais pas si lâche que ça.**

_J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté. L'envie d'étrangler mon père se faisait de plus en plus pressante. La naïveté d'avoir cru en lui finirait par me perdre…_

_- _**Les jours, puis les semaines se sont écoulées. Ton père a définitivement décrété ta perte, pas moi… Je voulais être sur que tu mourrais dignement et en sachant la vérité. Tu serais morte digne parce que tu n'as pas capitulé mais…**

**- Je n'aurais pas su la vérité, **_dis-je dans un chuchotis. _**J'ai vraiment envie de te croire mais ce serait avouer que je me suis faite avoir. Que j'ai cru en lui alors qu'il se fichait de moi, qu'il se servait de moi. Ce serait avouer mes faiblesses, mes craintes… Ce serait avouer qu'en fin de compte, tu avais raison !**

**- Ce serait si dur à avouer ?**

**- Oui, **_répondis-je simplement. _**Dans mon monde, j'ai toujours été de celles qui se battaient, qui ne se laissaient pas faire. Je n'ai jamais connu l'échec, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour vivre et là, te dire que je te crois ce serait avouer que j'ai besoin de toi. **

_J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de sa présence à mes cotés pour reprendre gout à la vie. Le gouffre au fond de moi-même ne me laisserait certainement pas vivre encore longtemps s'il ne se refermait pas rapidement. _

_- _**J'ai voulu te tuer et toi…**

**- J'ai fais ce que je pensais juste et je ne le regrette pas. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre nous.**

**- J'en suis consciente.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Ziva ?**

**- Si seulement je le savais,**_ répondis-je lasse._

_Je restais assise sur le fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. J'attendais un mot de sa part, un geste… Quelque chose qui ferait que la situation se débloquerait mais apparemment, Tony n'était pas prêt pour ça. L'issue de cette mission m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais tout perdu. _

_Après plusieurs minutes sans un souffle je décidai de prendre congé. Cette conversation m'avait ouvert les yeux. Désormais j'étais seule uniquement parce que j'avais fait en sorte de l'être. Je l'avais tué et j'avais perdu le seul qui était capable de me faire sourire de nouveau._

_Je le méritais…_

Et voila, après la grande révélation de sa fausse couche c'est partit pour la fameuse scène « confidences sur canapé », cependant beaucoup de questions restent à élucider ! Prochain chapitre très bientôt. A vous les reviews !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : J'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai… **

_Quelques jours passèrent et Tony revint au travail. Des cernes s'étaient encore __**accumulés**__ sur son visage et je ne __**pus**__ que constater qu'il ne dormait pas. Je n'en connaissais pas la raison mais en avais une petite idée. _

_- _**Donne moi ça je vais le faire, **_dis-je en m'avançant vers lui._

_- _**Non, c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de toi.**

**- Moi si**_, répondis-je en prenant la compresse qu'il tenait dans ses mains une seconde auparavant._

_Il ne répondit pas à mes paroles et je tentais tant bien que mal de soigner sa blessure. Son bras droit était toujours bandé et je n'en connaissais toujours pas la raison. Cependant, je voyais bien qu'il souffrait et que plusieurs fois par jour il descendait à la morgue en l'absence de Ducky pour se soigner. Un de nos points commun, il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit souffrir._

_Une fois la compresse usée, __**j'enroulai**__ un nouveau bandage à son bras en tentant de ne pas croiser son regard. Une fois terminé, je __**relâchai**__ ma prise et il me remercia à voix basse. Avant qu'il ne soit partit, je __**lançai**__ à la volée._

_- _**J'ai besoin de toi.**

_Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret de Ducky. Sortant une bouteille du tiroir, il m'en servi une tasse avant de s'en servir une aussi. D'une traite, j'avalais mon whisky. J'avais besoin de courage. __**J'allai**__ m'asseoir face à lui, sur une table d'autopsie._

_- _**J'ai essayé, **_dis-je faiblement. _**J'ai essayé de faire comme **si** je n'avais besoin de personne pour m'en sortir. Ils ont tous voulu m'aider, Abby, Mcgee, Gibbs, Ducky et même Palmer, **_**ajoutai**__-je dans un sourire. _**Tu m'as sauvée mais si c'était pour m'abandonner juste après alors tu aurais du me laisser crever sur cette chaise. J'ai essayé de croire en ta traitrise, de croire que le lâche dans cette histoire c'était toi et puis… Et puis je me suis **rendue** compte que le seul sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter c'était toi. Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être facile pour moi de l'admettre mais là je suis à bout. Je n'y arrive plus, je ne peux plus faire face à tout ça sans… Sans toi, **_dis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation. _**J'ai besoin de te savoir prêt de moi, j'ai besoin d'être **sûre** que je **pourrai** toujours compter sur toi malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je t'en demande beaucoup mais tu es mon seul espoir. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'en sortir. **

_Je __**relevai**__ la tête, __**passai**__ une main sur mon visage et me rendis compte que je venais de rêver ! _

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu accès à internet durant quelques jours. La fin de la fiction approche à grands pas et mon départ pour le Canada aussi. Par conséquent, la fin sera publiée avant mon départ soit le 7 janvier au plus tard. J'oubliais : Bonne année !

A vos claviers


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Perdre pied**

**- Ziva, ****promets-moi**** que tu ne comptes pas me tuer ?**

**- Arrête de faire l'idiot et viens,**_ dis-je en commençant à m'agiter sur le ring._

**- Ziva je…**

**- Mcgee**, _hurlai-je__**.**_**Ramène ta framboise maintenant !**

**- On dit ramène ta fraise, Ziva.**

_Je lui __lançai__ un regard noir mais il vint malgré tout se poster devant moi. Je le __remerciai__ d'un regard un peu plus doux que le précédent d'avoir tenté de me dérider. Il avait voulu jouer le rôle de Tony mais… Ce n'était pas pareil !_

_J'enfilai__ mes gants de Boxe, me __mis__ en position et __commençai__ à frapper. Le pauvre Mcgee en vit de toutes les couleurs mais je m'efforçais de ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Je __jetai__ un œil au ring voisin __où__ Tony s'entrainait face à un agent qui travaillait à l'étage du dessus. Le même style que Mcgee, les mêmes mimiques et la même peur dans le regard. Il craignait Tony, aucun doute. _

_Revenu depuis quelques jours, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'attitude. Je me sentais toujours aussi seule. J'avais espéré qu'il changerait son comportement, qu'il ferait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et qu'il reprendrait ses habitudes à me taquiner sans arrêt. Je l'aurais ignoré, puis je lui aurais lancé des regards __meurtriers,__ j'aurais fini par hurler mais au bout du compte j'aurais __souri__ parce que j'aurais senti sa présence à mes cotés. J'aurais été heureuse !_

_Je le __fixai__ intensément cherchant une expression qui aurait pu me faire croire qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Mon inattention me fit perdre pied face à Mcgee et il en profita pour m'enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. Tout __à__ coup un moment que j'avais vécu __il y a__ quelques semaines me revint en mémoire et je __tombai__ à genoux sur le ring la main sur mon ventre. Je __sentis__ les larmes venir et je __baissai__la__tête__ tentant de cacher ma __gêne__. _

_Les larmes commencèrent à couler et après quelques minutes immobile je __relevai__ la tête pour lui faire face et il me berça tendrement. La salle était désormais vide, ne restait que lui et moi. Je __murmurai__ doucement et faiblement ces quelques mots que j'avais gardés en moi longtemps._

_- _**Je l'ai tué !**

Et voila, un chapitre de plus. Bientôt la fin de cette fiction avec le chapitre 13 et l'épilogue. J'ai commencé à écrire une autre fiction qui sera la suite de celle-ci et qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que cette dernière. Mon départ pour le Canada étant prévu pour le 7 janvier, l'épilogue sera publié mercredi soir.

A vous les reviews…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre **13** : Il aurait pu me tuer, il aurait du me tuer, je le méritais !**

_- _**Merci, **_dis-je faiblement._

_Pour réponse, il hocha la tête et se contenta de se rasseoir sur le canapé face à moi. D'un geste imperceptible, il alluma la télévision, fit du zapping quelques secondes et s'arrêta lorsqu'il tomba sur un vieil épisode de Magnum. Je m'évertuais à garder un souffle régulier tout en enfouissant mon corps dans le fond du canapé. Je __relevai__ la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et __bus__ une gorgée de thé brulant. Un sourire m'échappa lorsque je __sentis__ le sucre se faufiler dans ma gorge. Son __goût__ pour le sucre n'avait donc pas changé._

_Après__ m'avoir réconfortée durant de longues minutes, il m'avait aidée à me relever et nous étions __sortis__ par une issue de secours pour rejoindre le parking. Je l'avais suivi sans broncher, sans un mot. Une fois __arrivé__ ici, il avait passé un coup de fil à Gibbs pour le prévenir de notre absence et je m'étais assoupie sur le canapé. Il était désormais vingt-deux heures et j'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes. _

_- _**Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédent votre retour ?**, _demandai-je__ en le fixant sans qu'il ne me regarde lui-même._

_- _**Oui.**

**- Bien, **_dis-je en hochant la __tête__._

_Je devais lui dire, lui avouer la vérité. Expier mon pécher et tenter la rédemption. Si moi j'étais prête à le dire, peut être n'était-il pas prêt à l'entendre ? Il m'en voudrait sans doute de ne rien lui avoir dit, il m'en voudrait de l'avoir tué. J'étais incapable de prendre soin de moi, incapable de m'en sortir sans son aide alors comment aurais-je pu être capable de le protéger ? _

_Je lui avouais tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de Tel-Aviv, n'omettant aucun souvenir même le plus douloureux. J'avais les yeux embués de larmes mais __tentai__ malgré tout de connaitre sa réaction dans son regard. Une question lui brulait les lèvres et lorsque je répondis que __c'était__ le sien, que je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet, il hocha la tête puis se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. _

_Un bruit provenant de l'endroit où il était parti me fit sursauter. Lorsque je tournais la tête en direction de sa chambre, attendant le verdict, attendant la sentence, il __sortit__ de la pièce quelques affaires à la main et vint les poser sur le rebord du canapé._

_- _**Tu seras sans doute plus à l'aise pour dormir. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.**

**- Tony, je…**

**- Non ! Pas ce soir. Tu as besoin de moi et c'est ma façon de te montrer que je suis là mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. **

_Je le __laissai__ rejoindre sa chambre et __posai__ ma tasse de thé. La main tremblante, je pris les habits qu'il m'avait __laissés__ et __partis__ me changer dans la salle de bain __près__ de sa chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais quelques minutes après je __sombrai__ de nouveau dans l'inconscience._

_J'étais rentrée dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas bougé. Je m'étais allongée a coté de lui et il n'avait pas bougé. J'avais fermé les yeux et il n'avait pas bougé. Je m'étais tournée vers lui et il avait compris. L'instant d'après, il me prenait dans ses bras._

La fin est là, je la sens arriver à grand pas. A votre avis, seront-ils ensemble pour l'épilogue de cette fiction ? Vais-je être sadique ou bien jouer les bons samaritains ? On verra bien, je suis la seule à le savoir, sauf exception !

A vos claviers pour les reviews…


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue : J'avais enfin compris**

_Je __grimpai__ les marches une à une, cherchant vivement mes clefs dans ma poche. Arrivé devant la porte, je les __trouvai__ enfin et mon visage __prit__ un air __triomphal.__ Comme toujours la clef __intérieure__ avait été retirée de la serrure et je __pus__ enclencher la mienne sans problème. Une fois entré à l'intérieur je __déposai__ mon manteau sur l'édredon et __partis__ rejoindre la cuisine d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur._

_- _**Alors, comment c'était ?**

**- Pas super ! Je n'y prends plus autant de plaisir.**

**- Je m'en doutais, **_répondit-elle en me souriant._

_Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée où elle m'avait tout avoué. J'étais passé par toutes sortes d'émotions mais elle avait attendu patiemment que je vienne vers elle. J'avais compris qu'elle avait besoin de moi après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais j'avais aussi compris que j'avais besoin d'elle. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais si elle, avait eu le temps de faire son deuil, moi non !_

_Le déni. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Pas moi, pas elle… Pas lui. Je refusais d'y croire parce que ça aurait été croire en cette réalité si douloureuse à mes yeux. Chaque jour passé, elle s'obligeait à me le dire. Chaque jour passé, elle souffrait en me le répétant. Et puis j'ai compris…_

_La colère. Des vases furent cassés, des DVD brisés et l'appartement fut méconnaissable à de nombreuses reprises. Elle passait derrière moi tentant de réparer les dégâts, de ramasser les morceaux sans jamais capituler. J'avais beau lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, elle ne bronchait pas se contentant d'acquiescer mes dires. Et puis j'ai compris…_

_La dépression. Si durant cette période de colère j'avais énormément bu, la phase de dépression m'empêcha de me nourrir convenablement. Je ne parlais plus, je ne bougeais plus, je me contentais de bouger à mesure qu'on me le demandait. Je ne vivais plus ! Elle était là, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour, chaque nuit. Se faufilant dans mes bras dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle m'embrassait dans le cou, sa manière à elle de me faire sentir sa présence. Et puis j'ai compris…_

_- _**Tu crois que moi aussi je recevrais une médaille comme Gibbs un jour ?**

**- Bien sur, **_répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi. _**Tu la mériterais amplement**_, ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. _**J'espère que tu as faim.**

**- Hum… **_Je__hochai__ positivement la tête._

_L'acceptation. Ce soir là, j'étais __sorti__ marcher après le travail et lorsque j'étais rentré je l'avais trouvée assise sur le canapé, la tête dans son bouquin. Et puis j'ai compris…_

_J'ai compris qu'il était temps de faire face, j'ai compris qu'il était temps de nous laisser une chance. Elle avait assez subi, elle méritait de vivre. Au regard qu'elle me lança ce soir là, je compris qu'elle avait __choisi__ de vivre avec moi. J'en fus ravi…_

_J'avais enfin compris._

C'est la fin d'une aventure, la fin d'une fiction, la fin d'une véritable expérience pour moi. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je compte bien continuer. Je vous avais dis que tout se finirait bien, je n'aime que les fins heureuses ! La suite de cette fiction arrivera très bientôt dés que je serais bien installée au Canada. Encore merci pour tout et un merci tout particulier à ma bêta qui se reconnaitra….

A vous les reviews et merci pour tout !


End file.
